The detection of acute MIs using ECGs is standard practice. The problem is that current approaches give poor performance. The performance is especially poor for patients with other anomalies such as LVH or conduction defects. The work included here encompasses new methods used in detecting acute MIs. Focus is on areas where current algorithms are deficient.